


Careful Preparations

by Annibal



Series: Late Night Academics [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Embarrassment, Fluff, Geography teacher Will Gramham, Kissing, M/M, Nurse instructor Matthew, not that bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Careful Preparations

Will had prepared, they had been dating for almost a month now, most the time they would go out on a weeknight so the date would always end in a few shared kisses before Matthew would have to ride off home. This time was different, it was Friday. Will was going to his house and Matthew was making him dinner. 

He knew what that meant. It meant they would finally have some time to do more, and he wanted to be prepared. If Will was honest he wanted this, he hoped that he would get the chance to spend the night next to Matthew.

First he asked a neighbour take his dogs out for a walk in the morning with a promise of free tutoring for their son for a week. 

Only after he had the dogs taken care of did he pack his messenger bag with a spare set of underwear as well as a toothbrush in case he ended up spending the whole night. He packed the movies that they had planned to watch on top of it. He didn’t want his underwear falling out when he pulled them out in case nothing happened after all. 

He didn’t really know what Matthew had at his apartment, and if things started moving quickly he would rather be prepared than having to run to the store in the middle of it. 

In the end Will stuffed a tube of lube in and had picked up condoms on the way. The ones he had at his house were all expired. If they didn’t end up using them they could always use it at a later date, or at least that was what he told himself when he had bought two different sizes because he didn’t know what would be comfortable on Matthew. 

Will had gotten used to being flustered around the other teacher. It was the state of wanting and yet not wanting to push too far. He would be the first to admit he had been lonely. 

The last few years he has only had a small scattering of dates, and none of them had gone far. He had thought for a while that Alana was his last hope, but they had been too different. Will understood they worked better as friends. The last year had proved it. 

When he got buzzed into the building he was jittery, but by the time he got to the door it felt right. It was why when Matthew opened the door he stepped forward to take him in a small hug. Matthew wrapped an arm around his back and he’s felt the kiss on his cheek. 

“Good to see you.”

Will always felt welcome with Matthew, even if the other man normally did let Will come to him. 

“You too.”

Will responded before pulling back and giving Matthew some space, but Matthew didn’t seem to want it. He reached out and took Will’s hand leading him inside. 

He liked how Matthew dressed on his time off, this time in jeans and a dress shirt. The shirt was fitted enough that Will could see the muscle that was under it. Something he has only felt hints of when they had embraced in their last few dates. 

“It’s not as big as your place, but it’s good enough for me.”

Will for the first time took his eyes off the nursing instructor and looked around the living room he was led into. 

There was an order to it that made it look almost like a showroom. It was different from his house full of knickknacks and dog hair. Enough that he quickly kicked off his shoes before stumbling after Matthew. He didn’t want to get anything dirty. 

“No it looks great.” 

“Thank you.”

Matthew smiled back at him and stopped at the couch waving his arm out welcoming out. 

“Dinner should be ready in about half an hour. Would you like a drink?”

Will sat down and carefully set his messenger bag at his feet, not wanting to knock it over. 

“Do you have whiskey?”

“I may have bought some when you mentioned your preference for it at the wedding.” 

Will found himself smiling in return, Matthew was the most considerate person he had dated. Maybe it was because they had just started seeing each other and Matthew was still trying to impress him. 

“Then I’ll have a whiskey.” 

As soon as Matthew was out of the room he pulled the DVD’s out of his messenger bag and sat them on the table to avoid any embarrassing mishaps later when he was pulling them out. If nothing happened he didn’t want Matthew to know that he had prepared, just in case. 

When he brought the drink back Will could see that his sleeves were rolled up to showcase his forearms. He had a drink in both hands and Will took the offered one and made room for Matthew beside him.

Matthew sat close, so that they were pressed together. He knew the move, so that they could curl up during the movie. 

It would help calm his nerves, and leave way for the excitement. Will brought the drink up to his mouth, taking a sip and feeling the warmth of it all the way down. He took another sip as Matthew started to talk.

“We can start a movie if you want. I set the timer.”

Matthew reached out and grabbed his bag, and Will choked on his drink. 

He could only watch as Matthew flipped open the top and paused as he looked inside. Will felt an awkward flutter in his stomach and he hoped they could just pretend that he hadn’t seen anything. 

“I put the movies on the table.”

He choked out, keeping his eyes down even as his cheeks heated up. He could feel that Matthew was tense beside him and he was tempted to just grab his bag and walk out. 

There was the rustle of his bag being set down, then a light touch on his thigh. 

When he looked up Matthew’s face was serious. 

“I’d like it if you spent the night, we don’t have to do anything.”

Will closed his eyes against the embarrassment, but he had to get through it. He decided to try to play it off, even if his cheeks were rebelling and giving him away. Even if they both knew better Will was still going to try to pretend he was calm.

“Don’t make that promise yet.”

The serious face cracked and Will leaned into the kiss that he knew was coming. The first few kisses were light and tinged with whiskey. They only paused to set down their drinks before joining again. 

He let himself relax into the feeling of Matthew leaning on him, the press of muscle and the heat in his kisses. This time Will felt some of the restrained hunger, the small nips on his lips and the hand that was squeezing his thigh. 

The embarrassment was forgotten as he turned on the couch to get a better angle and he felt Matthew move between his legs. When he felt Matthew’s hips grind down against his own he could feel just how much Matthew wanted him. 

Matthew wanted this as much as he did.

He was tempted to slip his hand between them and feel it against his hand, but instead settled on his side. With a little tugging his shirt came free and he slipped his hand under it. 

He groaned into the kiss as Matthew sucked on his tongue. 

Will knew that they didn’t have a lot of time, that they would have to stop for dinner, but it was hard to care when Matthew was on top of him. 

“Take it off.”

The words were mumbled into the kiss and Matthew obeyed, pulling back enough to work at the buttons. It was the first time Will had seen him shirtless and he was surprised by the muscle that was hidden underneath. He had felt that he was fit, but it was different to see it.

After only seeing him in his nurse uniform at work and what he had worn on dates it wasn’t what he had expected. 

This was a body of someone who worked at it, and he couldn’t help but appreciate what he saw. It only helped that he had two dark tattoos surrounding his abs, drawing in Will’s attention. 

“Jesus Matthew.” 

That slightly cocky smile was back as Matthew finished sliding the shirt off his shoulders. Will was tempted to wipe it off his face with a comment, but he didn’t want to stop the first time they were getting somewhere.

Instead he pulled Matthew back to him, instead wiping the smile off with another the taste of his lips.


End file.
